This invention generally relates to a novel tent structure, and more particularly to an inflatable tent that is portable and can be readily set up on the ground, hung on a tree, or floating on water.
Conventional tents are made of canvas and supporting poles. The disadvantages are that they are not easily portable, not generally applicable to many different environments or ground conditions, and cannot be easily assembled.